


A Nice Ring to It

by xonceinadream



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xonceinadream/pseuds/xonceinadream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is not going to let anybody talk bad about his relationship. The relationship itself isn't what people want to discuss, though.<br/>Prompt: Imagine your OTP and/or their other friends directly referring to the relationship by its ship-name/fanon-nickname/portmanteu-couple-name, or making references or puns about the ship-name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Ring to It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/43498699410/imagine-your-otp-and-or-their-other-friends) on [imagineyourotp on tumblr](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com).

Sebastian frowns as he sees Kitty and Artie whispering in the corner of the room and staring at him. He knows that most of the New Directions don't approve of him. They don't think that he's good enough for Kurt and Blaine and they all think that he's just there for sex… or otherwise trying to ruin their relationship. Kurt and Blaine wave that all off, saying that they love him anyway and they know that it's not true. It's still uncomfortable walking through the crowds during parties that consist almost entirely of former members of their show choir. And Mercedes and Sam's wedding is full to the brim of former New Directions members.

His two boyfriends are off somewhere with the bride and groom taking wedding pictures and Sebastian sighs as he picks up a glass of champagne and sips at it. He doesn't want to be here. Sebastian can't stand weddings and Mercedes and Sam's had been particularly disgusting. Way too much singing for him. When Sebastian had said that, Blaine and Kurt had stared at him before telling him that he's lucky they can't all get married because two against one would mean that there would be a _lot_ of singing at their wedding.

With the glass of wine in hand and nobody around that he really wants to talk to that isn't already in a conversation, Sebastian finds the table with his nameplate at and sits down in the seat. He's thankful for small favors at least that Kurt and Blaine are supposed to be sitting next to him. Sam had joked that he'd make Sebastian sit next to Kurt's parents while Kurt and Blaine sat closer to the wedding party table. Sebastian's pretty sure that his glare had been part of why he hadn't done it. Or maybe the conversation that Blaine had had with Sam when he'd taken him aside later.

Sebastian looks up, surprised when he hears the swish of fabric and then Kitty is sitting down next to him, in the seat reserved for Blaine and he raises his eyebrows. "What?"

"That's not very nice, you know. I'm just coming over here to be friendly. You seemed lonely."

Sebastian looks for a moment and then he tilts his head to the side, shrugging. He supposes that out of all their friends, Kitty is one of the ones that doesn't really have much of a reason to hate him. Not like the rest of them, the ones who were there for everything that went on between Sebastian and Blaine in high school. "I'm not lonely. What do you want?"

"Me and Artie were talking about you three and-"

"And let me guess," Sebastian interrupts, sounding tired. He glances up when he feels a hand on his shoulder and he smiles slightly at Kurt standing behind him, Blaine at his side. "You don't think that I'm good enough for Kurt and Blaine. I'm only with them for the sex. You think that we're just going to end up broken up and Kurt and Blaine are going to remain married and I'm going to be alone."

Kitty has an amused look on her face as Kurt's hand tightens on Sebastian's shoulder. The one thing that Sebastian knows that he can count on is his boyfriend's supporting him no matter what. "Well… I don't know. That's part of it. Go on."

There's something in Kitty's voice that makes Sebastian feel like he's being mocked but he shakes his head. "Whatever it is, you're wrong, you know. The three of us are in love with each other. We're not just together for sex." Kurt's hand gets tighter as Sebastian's voice raises and he has a feeling that people are starting to stare at them now. Blaine is flushed and, as Sebastian looks around he can see that Burt and Carole are halfway to their table, having stopped when Sebastian's voice had raised. "We love each other and we're going to be together whether people approve or not."

"Anything else?" Kitty asks, her lips curved into a wicked smile.

Sebastian opens his mouth because you know what? Yes. He has plenty more to say but Blaine beats him to words. "What's your game, Kitty?" 

Clicking her fingers against the table, Kitty looks up at Blaine. "I have no idea. Your boyfriend is really touchy though. I only came over here to say hi and he started attacking me," she says innocently.

"You-" Sebastian starts.

"Were just going to ask what you three call yourselves," Kitty interrupts, looking over at Sebastian with a smirk as Sebastian stops, frowning. "See, because Blaine and Kurt on their own are Klaine and we can't decide how you fit in to it. There's Klainebastian but that just sounds like such a mouthful and you three already are way too much. Artie would go for the last names and I agree that Smythelson has some sort of charm if you three ever decide to change your last names to match. Personally, I prefer Sebklaine."

All three of the men just stare at her as, from a few feet away, Mercedes chimes in. "I always call them Sebklaine."

Three heads whip around to look at her in surprise as Kurt opens his mouth. "What?"

"Oh come on. We needed a couple name for our five year reunion book when we put most likely to end up murdering each other in their sleep," Santana says with a shrug, her arm around Brittany and Quinn, standing with Puck, has to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. "We've already all discussed it."

Sebastian blinks because he knew about the Klaine thing. It, along with OTP, was thrown around a lot when the two had a double wedding with the so-called Brittana, but the three of them? He feels suddenly warm and what is wrong with him? It's not like having a couple name is anything special. In fact, it's kind of embarrassing.

Kurt's fingers are digging into his shoulder almost hard enough to hurt. "Does _everybody_ have a couple name like that?"

"Oh yeah. Barole is OTP for life," Sam says seriously and Sebastian wonders if he's actually walked into some alternate reality.

At least Burt and Carole look somewhat surprised by that although there's a flattered little blush on Carole's cheek that looks similar to when Sebastian brought her flowers the first time that the three came to visit for the holidays.

"And we're Samcedes," Sam says seriously as he and Mercedes share a look that is almost enough to make Sebastian gag.

Sebastian finally looks up at his boyfriends and he's surprised to see them watching him with something akin to worry in their eyes. He doesn't know why they're worried because, while he wouldn't ever admit this, he kind of likes it. This is the closest thing to approval that he thinks that he's ever going to get. Even Santana agrees on their couple name?

"So what do you think? We bet money on how you'd respond," Kitty says and it takes Sebastian way too long to realize that she's talking to him.

"Oh. Um. I suppose that I like Sebklaine," he says, blinking because how in the world is this even his life right now? "You're right. Klainbastian is much too long."

Kitty does a little fist pump, looking back at Artie and giving him a grin. "You owe me ten bucks." Then she turns to Unique, who's sitting close to Artie along with Ryder. "And you owe me twenty. He totally adores the couple name."

"Wait a second, I didn't-"

Before he can even finish, Kitty is standing up, hand held out and Blaine sinks into the seat that she just vacated, reaching out for Sebastian's hand. "Just let it go," he instructs, tangling their fingers as Kurt sits down on his other side. "You know, I'm kind of a fan of Smythelson."

"Oh god, shut up," Sebastian says, shaking his head as Kurt snorts from behind him, snagging Sebastian's glass to take a drink.

"At least our friends are accepting you, right?" Kurt asks.

In an effort to make it seem like it wasn't as big of a deal as it was, Sebastian shrugs. "Doesn't matter even if they didn't." That's kind of true in that it wouldn't have changed their relationship but, as Sebastian looks back at Kurt, he knows that both Kurt and Blaine can see right through him. It's the best thing to come out of the night. Sebklaine. He supposes that it has a ring to it.


End file.
